Naruto's Flower
by QwertyMcQwerty
Summary: Naruto comes back to Konoha and meets Ino. Naruto and Ino fall in love but the Akatsuki are waiting in the backgrounds to make their move. When the Akatsuki attack it is something nobody would have imagined. NaturoxIno only. Rated M for Language, Fighting, And Lemons later on!
1. Chapter 1

This is a NarutoxIno only story. Nobody will be added to their relationship later. This story starts after Naruto's training with Jiraiya. There will be flashbacks explaining things. Also I do appreciate reviews and questions. This is only my second fanfic so I can still use the help in pointing out mistakes. Also if you have any questions just ask in a review or private message and I will respond in the next chapter. The Nine Tails and other summons and powerful creatures will be in **BOLD. **Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 1:

A tall, whiskered boy of 16 was walking through the forest to Konoha. With his heightened fox sense he could smell the rain of the forest from the previous night. And when the breeze hit just right he could smell the familiar smell of Ichiraku's Ramen. Just from the faint smell the boy's mouth began to water, remembering the wonderful taste of the world's best ramen.

Jiraiya, Naruto's sensei, just watched the boy in amusement. Naruto kept sticking his head up in the air to sniff the rame. Jiraiya couldn't help but compare him to Kakashi's tracking dogs. At the thought of Naruto being one of Kakashi's tracking dogs Jiraiya started laughing uncontrollably. Naruto asked him several times what was so funny but all Jiraiya could muster out was "Dog...face!" while pointing and laughing at Naruto. Naruto wasn't too happy being compared to a dog. Naruto knew how girls looked at him and knew he looked nothing like a dog.

Naruto looked completely different than the day he left. Naruto is now as tall as Jiraiya, six foot four. His shoulders have gotten wider and has developed a nice hard six pack abs. Naruto's face and hair was almost exactly like his father's. Naruto grew his hair out to be a bit longer. He has the shape of his father's face but more of his mother's baby fat face. The whiskers had gotten a bit darker and longer as he grew older.

Naruto stretched his arms high above his head and when he pulled them back down he hit his hand on the handle of his sword. Pulling his sword of his back he started to twirl it for a bit and just mess around. He stared at the long sword remembering the painful day he got it. The day of Team 7's first C rank mission.

* * *

*Flashback*

Team 7 was just assigned their first C rank mission. The mission was to escort Tazuna back to his village in the land of waves. They had all met up at the gate and formed a diamond formation around Tazuna heading to the land of waves. The team didn't know however that Tazuna had lied about the mission ranking and how dangerous it actually was.

* * *

They had been on their journey for quite awhile and would make it to the land of waves by the next. Naruto heading the front of the diamond formation was very distracted at the moment. Naruto was worried at the moment because for the last few days he has been hearing a voice in his head telling him to do things. Naruto ignored the voice as best as he could but couldn't help but think he was going insane. Naruto completely distracted by the voice, didn't think for a second when he stepped in a puddle, but the voice did. "**Hey kit, don't you think its weird that there's a puddle but it didn't rain last night?" **Naruto's eyes widened realizing what the voice pointed out. Naruto was mad at himself for missing something so stupid.

Naruto quickly turned around and threw several kunai into the puddle. Tazuna and the rest of Team 7 was surprised by Naruto's sudden action. The kunai slowly sunk down into the puddle as if filled with blood. Everyone stared at it as a body slowly floated up. When the man rose out of the puddle and it disappeared, Kakashi knew that it was a genjutsu. Once the genjutsu disappeared another man popped into existence.

"You killed him! You little bastard." The man screamed at Naruto while holding his dead brother. Kakashi immediately recognized them as the 'Demon Brothers' from his bingo book. The Demon Brother ran at Naruto aiming the gauntlet at him while preparing the chain. Naruto did dodge the gauntlet at all. The brother hit Naruto straight in the face and Naruto poofed away. The man swore and everyone was surprised. Nobody had even seen Naruto make a shadow clone. As the man picked up his chain Naruto shot up out of the ground hitting him in the face. Sakura and Sasuke quickly moved to Tazuna to guard him as Kakashi took out his Sharingan, sensing another enemy.

Naruto ran to the brother as he got up. He swung the chain at Naruto which Naruto jumped over easily. Naruto made twenty shadow clones. Each clone taking kunai in each hand, launched themselves at the brother. He punched one with the gauntlet and threw kunai and another threw but before he could move much more Naruto tackled him to the ground holding a kunai to his throat. Naruto was about to ask him who he worked for as he got a senbon needle to the hand. Naruto pulled his hand away to see a senbon needle piercing all the way through.

Before Naruto stood a woman in a hunter's mask. On the mask was a red swirl that went across the mouth and nose and then a red line which went across the left cheek. She grabbed the man and shunshined away. Naruto got up and grinned walking over to Kakashi.

"What are you so happy about? The enemy got away." The silver haired jounin asked. Naruto looked up at him and laughed a bit. "Before they shunshined away I strapped a paper bomb on him." Naruto told him proudly. Kakashi looked at him in shock not believing it but then off in the distance heard an explosion.

* * *

*One Day Later*

They had gotten Tazuna home safely to his daughter and grandson. Naruto wasn't too happy. He thought that Tazuna's grandson, Inari, was a whiny brat. Inari told them how they were going to all die. That they were worthless like all the rest. Naruto got very angry at the and had gone off on the kid. Naruto decided it would be best to talk a walk through the forest.

Naruto decided that he may as well get in some training being as Kakashi teaches him nothing. Naruto had looked at a few scrolls before he left and found out he needed to master his chakra control to walk on trees and water. Naruto spent hours trying to walk up the tree but all he succeeded in doing was bruising his butt. "**You're going about this all wrong kit."** 'There's that damn voice again!' he thought to himself. Thinking that talking to it couldn't do any harm replied. "What do you mean I'm doing it wrong" The voice in his head just chuckled at him. "**Finally going to talk back eh? Well, I know you can use shadow clones. Using the shadow clones to train would be an ingenious idea for you." **Naruto was really confused now. "What do you mean use the clones for training." he asked the voice in his head. "**If you make multiple shadow clones and they train, you get more training done. Lets say you get about 200 hours of training in a week. Add 1 clone in doing the same, after you collect all of its knowledge and experience you doubled your training time. Its all multiplication." **The voice explained slowly. "So I just cheat my way through training?" Naruto asked unsure if it was okay. "**Naruto, you will never rise to the top and become Hokage if you don't take advantage of the things you are given." **Naruto nodded understanding and created 200 shadow clones.

"Okay you 100 go and start the water training. You 100 over there go and start the tree training." When Naruto finished he heard 200 highly energetic "You got it boss!" as they ran off to their areas. "Thank you voice. Whoever you are." The voice laughed lightly at that. "**You still don't know who I am yet? Well if you ever want to meet me just meditate and imagine your mind."** Naruto tried asking the voice more questions of what it meant and who it was but got nothing. Naruto decided to do as the voice said and meditate to go deep into his mind.

* * *

*Inside Naruto's Mind*

Naruto was laying on the ground in an inch of water. He opened his eyes and saw a dungeon. Taking a deep breath in he quickly plugged his nose. 'Why does it smell worse that Akamaru after a bath!' he thought to himself. He got up and turned around to see giant golden gates with a seal over it. Naruto couldn't begin to imagine why his mind looked like this as he walked up to the gate.

Naruto reached out and touched the bar to quickly jump back in surprise as two giant red eyes peered out at him. "**I see you have finally come to greet me kit."** The eyes moved closer to the bars and Naruto saw the giant fox. He couldn't believe it. He now knew the reason why the villagers hate him. The Nine Tails Fox was sealed inside of him. Now he knew why he was called a monster. Because he was one. He was jailer to the most powerful tailed beast of them all. The one that had destroyed his village and killed a lot of people.

"YOU! You're the reason why everybody hates me! You're the reason why I'm a monster!" Naruto screamed at the fox. The fox turned to Naruto and felt the boys pain. He was connected to the boy. He felt what he felt and it changed him for better or worse. "**Listen kit. I know the pain you have been through. I have seen it all through you. I have always been there for you, while the village tries to kill you. I heal your wounds, give you comfort, give you strength. All they do is try and kill you and break you down, and you call me the monster? They are the monsters!" **As the fox screamed at him Naruto couldn't help but flinch. "They hated me because of you! If you weren't in me I wouldn't be hated!" Naruto screamed back. The fox just shook his head knowing that he would have to tell Naruto the real story eventually.

"**No Naruto, I was forced to attack your village. A man named Madara Uchiha had gotten control over me and made me do it. Then the 4th Hokage sealed me inside of you." **Naruto took all this in. His body was numb now. He knew why everyone hated him. He knew it was his hero that sealed the fox in him. And he knew Madara Uchiha was to blame for his lifetime full of pain. "**Listen kit, I'm going to train you. When the day comes we will get our revenge against Madara Uchiha. And on that day he will know that nobody can try and control Kurama Nine Tailed Fox!"Kurama**'s voice boomed loudly inside of Naruto while he ranted.

Naruto walked up to the fox. "Are you serious about training me?" Naruto asked still unbelieving. "**Kit, as long as you're serious about the training, so am I." Kurama** responded. Naruto thought for a moment weighing whatever risk he could think of. "Okay when do we start?" He asked with a big smile across his face. "**Well first kit, you have to trust me. Walk forward to the cage so I can change your seal. While I cannot remove which would release me, I can change it so that we can blend which will make us both very powerful."** Naruto slowly walked closer and lifted up his shirt. The fox stuck a claw forward onto Naruto's seal. He moved his chakra into the seal and it lit up red with the chakra. The outer barriers changed and the seal loosened. Naruto then felt an insane amount of pain and passed out.

* * *

*Little While Later*

Naruto woke up in a completely white room. He turned his head and saw Kurama staring down at him. "**Glad to see your awake kit." **Naruto held his head for a moment getting rid of the headache. "Why do you call me kit?" Naruto wondered out loud. Kurama laughed a bit and responded. "**I'm a fox. We have kits, not kids. So because of your age I just call you kit." **Naruto nodded not really minding the nickname.

"**Now as for your training. Because we merged, we are now one. That means you can now use all of my power. But I won't let you got into the full form until you have proven yourself."** Naruto nodded to all of this and looked around the room some more. "**You will notice I have given you fox powers. I have enhanced your speed, spell, hearing, and eyesight. And I have one final gift for you." Kurama **told him slowly knowing the boy would flip out at the word present. "WHAT! You got me a present?! What is it? What is it!" Naruto asked rather loudly. Kurama sighed and threw up a scroll in front of Naruto. "What the hell is that? A furball?" Naruto asked thinking it was the crappiest present ever. "**No you idiot. Guess I forgot to give you your gift of intelligence. I will give you that when you wake up. This though, it a summon contract. This contract is to summon foxes." Kurama **wasn't too happy at the moment with Naruto but knew he should have remembered to add in the intelligence boost. Naruto unrolled the summon contract and signed it. "I learned at the academy about them and how to sign them." He told the fox while sucking in his thumb where he had bit it for blood. The fox just nodded approvingly as the scroll disappeared. "**Now try out the summon. Don't worry if its small. Your brand new at this."** Naruto nodded and performed the hand seals that he had seen in the summon scroll. When Naruto finished a giant fox appeared. It was pretty close to Kurama's size. "**Wow, I'm surprised kit. It seems that without that seal messing with your chakra, you have great control over it." **The summoned fox bowed to **Kurama**. "**Hello father."** The overgrown fox said. "**Hello Kitsune, haven't seen you in a while. This is Naruto. The first summoner of our kind. You and the rest of the family will follow his every command as if I am giving it." Kurama **demanded. "**Of course father." Kitsune** turned towards Naruto. "**Hello master summoner. If you ever need me or any of the family just summon us." **With that **Kitsune** poofed into smoke heading home.

"**Kit, whenever you summon one, just imagine the size you want and you will get one about that size. I suggest using the regular sized foxes from messages, being as they are easier to hide." **Naruto nodded to this waiting for **Kurama **to continue. "**Now, I want you to spend two hours here training with me everyday. Two hours here in your mind is slowed down to two days in the real world. Now leave and go collect the knowledge from the clones, they should be done now."** Naruto nodded and left his mind.

* * *

*Out Of Naruto's Mind*

Naruto awoke to seeing the sun slowly rise over the mountains. Naruto released all the shadow clones. Slowly processing the memories Naruto realised he could do it. He quickly ran over to a tree and ran all the way up and stopped at the top for a moment enjoying the view. He then leaped off and ran to the river. He ran around in circles happy that he had mastered both in one night.

It then hit him how tired he was. He walked back to the cabin and opened the door. Kakashi was standing at the counter drinking coffee and looked over to Naruto. Something seemed different about him that he couldn't quite place his finger on it. "Where were you all night Naruto?" Kakashi asked hoping the boy hadn't caused trouble. Naruto looked at him and smiled. "I was out training in the forest." Kakashi was impressed that he stayed out all night training. "Well did you learn anything?" Kakashi was doubting it the moment the words left his lips being as he has only be really teaching Sasuke.

"Well I mastered water and tree walking." Naruto replied with the grin still on his face. "You did what? In one night?" Kakashi asked thinking Naruto was lying. "Yeah I mastered it. After I get some sleep I'll show you later." After that Naruto went up to bed leaving Kakashi wondering if Naruto really could have done anything on his own.

* * *

*Few Hours Later... And About 25 Pancakes*

Naruto was finally ready to go after eating his breakfast and getting some sleep. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi didn't believe Naruto about the training result. Naruto ignored Sakura as he walked up to a tree. She had been saying that he must be lying because not even Sasuke could tree climb yet and Sasuke is so much better than him. Sasuke just huffed at her not paying any real attention.

Naruto turned to the tree channeling his chakra and ran all the way up. He leaped down and landed gracefully and all three of them stared in shock. "And now for the water." Naruto ran over to the water not even pausing and kept going. They saw him run right across the water as if he never left dry land. All of their mouths were hanging wide open. Naruto ignored their shock trying not to let it bother him they they didn't believe in him.

"Well since Naruto has already mastered what I was going to teach you guys today. Naruto you will provide cover for Tazuna and help him finish the bridge." Kakashi told them while still shocked at Naruto. Naruto nodded and ran off to the cabin while Kakashi started their training.

* * *

Naruto got to Tazuna and went to the bridge. "So how many people do you need to get this done by noon?" Naruto asked. Tazuna stared at him curiously and thought for a moment. "Well to make it in working condition, I guess about 200 strong men. Why?" Naruto just smiled at this and summoned 219 shadow clones. "Okay guys settle down!" Naruto yelled at all the clones. Tazuna was surprised the boy could do such a thing. "Now I want 200 of you to help Tazuna, follow his every command. I want 19 of you to help me guard and patrol the bridge. Now get to it!" He got the same energetic "You got it boss!" from the clones as Tazuna started assigning jobs.

* * *

*A Few Hours Later - Around Noon*

Tazuna had just finished and Naruto dispelled all the clones gaining the strength and experience they had all earned. Naruto was excited that they had finally finished the bridge and could go home. "So you were actually able to finish the bridge. Too bad that I'm going to blow it up and kill you." Naruto turned around to see a man who is wrapped in a lot of bandages holding a sword. And the behind him was the kill the Naruto had fought the day before. Naruto quickly made a shadow clone to go get Kakashi and move Tazuna out of the way. "You're not touching him til you get through me." Naruto snarled at the man. "Haha, you must not know who I am. Let me enlighten you. I am Zabuza Momochi of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." Zabuza said while laughing.

"I don't care who you are, I'm gonna kick your ass." Zabuza couldn't believe he hadn't paralyzed the boy with fear of knowing who he was. Zabuza just shrugged it off. "Oh well, this will make it more fun." The rest of Team 7 arrived shortly. Naruto was just thankful that cocky bad guys like to give long winded monologues before attacking. Zabuza ran towards Naruto and all of Team 7 prepared themselves for the attack.

*Skip the combat being as you know who wins*

"N-Naruto... come here boy." A dying Zabuza called out to him. Naruto knelt next to him to hear his final words. "I-I saw that... evil chakra you used... unt-until you get full control over it don't use it alot. Take my sword, it will serve you well. And then you won't need that demon." Naruto thanked Zabuza claiming the sword and with his final breath Zabuza passed along to Naruto his last bit of advice. "Remember kid, keep your loved ones close to you. Without someone to fight for, you have no true strength." And with that he as gone. Naruto stood up rested the blade on his shoulder. He made several shadow clones and gave Zabuza and Haku proper burial before heading back home.

*End Of Flashback*

* * *

Naruto could see the gates of Konoha. He mounted the sword to his back again and continued his trek to the gates. He was excited to be back home. To be with his loved ones again so he could show them that he is truly strong, because he needs them. Just like Zabuza said 'Without someone to fight for, you have no true strength.' Naruto picked up his speed. He couldn't wait to see how much everyone has changed over the years.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

So what did you guys think? Next chapter Ino will be introduced. Naruto has become extremely strong. He can control the Nine Tails completely and has already mastered his sage training. While yes he is very strong I am not turning on god cheats for him. He will still get his ass handed to him occasionally.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you pmiranda13 for the review. I am trying to make sure that I answer whatever questions I can in the story.

Remember I do like to hear all you questions and comments. Please leave reviews and point out any mistakes you see, thanks!

* * *

*Recap on Chapter 1*

Naruto could see the gates of Konoha. He mounted the sword to his back again and continued his trek to the gates. He was excited to be back home. To be with his loved ones again so he could show them that he is truly strong, because he needs them. Just like Zabuza said 'Without someone to fight for, you have no true strength.' Naruto picked up his speed. He couldn't wait to see how much everyone has changed over the years.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 2:

Kotetsu and Izumo were on guard duty today. "You know, I really hate guarding the gate. Nothing fun ever happens!" Izumo complained to Kotetsu for the fifthteenth time today. Kotetsu just groaned and stood up and stretched. "I know it is. But you complain every time. And every time I tell you to bring a book, but do you? NO! Of Course not!" Kotetsu responded getting very frustrated.

Izumo not really caring just ignored him and looked down the road. He could see people walking down the road. 'I hope it's someone interesting!' he thought to himself. As the people came closer he could see one had blond hair and another had white hair. 'Hmm... do I know anyone with blond or white hair?'. Still thinking he didn't notice them standing in front of him waiting. Kotetsu looked up to see his partner staring off into space. Turning to the people in front of them Kotetsu was shocked to see them. "Naruto? Your back!" He asked in surprise. And at hearing Naruto's name Izumo instantly knew who the blond and white hair belonged to.  
"Hello Lord Jiraiya, Naruto." Izumo said quickly while scratching the back of his head.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the two. He knew they were always the laziest of guards and the weirdest of them. Naruto and Jiraiya talked with them for a few minutes before heading into the village. Walking down the street Jiraiya turned to Naruto. "I will go talk to Tsunade, you meet up with some of your friends. Just don't forget to see Tsunade later tonight." With that Jiraiya turned and walked off towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto roamed the streets for a bit wondering who he would walk into first. Naruto had been imagining what all his friends looked like when he bumped into Shino. Shino had been carrying a bug hive at the time and some liquid splashed onto Naruto. "Oh god! What is this stuff?" Naruto asked smelling the stuff that landed on his shirt. Shino turned to Naruto excited to see his old friend again. "That is a new type of bug acid I developed by breeding my bugs. Good to see you again Naruto." The second Naruto heard that it had anything to do with Shino's bug he immediately ripped his shirt off and threw it into the garbage. "Good to see you too Shino. Just wish you weren't so into those nasty bugs." Naruto grumbled.

Naruto and Shino talked for a little while longer before Shino had to leave to go drop off the hive. So Naruto took back to roaming the streets thinking about his other friends until he knocked someone over again. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know why I keep doing that today." Naruto apologized. "Watch where you're going assh-... OH! Hi Naruto, when did you get back?" A platinum blond asked getting up off the ground brushing herself off. "Hey Ino. I just got in like half an hour ago." Ino looked up at Naruto and saw he was shirtless. She stared at his muscular carved body. Her eyes slowly ran from his hard six pack up to his chest and then to his strong arms. Ino got a slight blush when she realised that she was staring.

Naruto knew she was staring and kinda enjoyed it. He was staring at her too. He saw that she has nice long legs going all the way up to a tight purple skirt that seemed to form around her nice bubble butt perfectly. His eyes then went up to her purple top which formed to her nice hourglass figure. And then he noticed her chest. She isn't as big a Tsunade(Then again who is?) but she probably around a double D. His eyes finally went up to her face to see her head slowly come up. Both blonds had a light blush on their faces.

"Hey Ino, do you think you can gather everyone up tonight and we will all go out for dinner?" Naruto asked trying to quickly change the subject to avoid the awkwardness. "Um, yeah sure, I'll tell everyone to meet up at my flower shop at 7:00. Okay?" Naruto told her that was fine and continued on his way.

'Wow! I can't believe how hot Ino has gotten.' Naruto thought to himself walking down the street heading to Ichiraku's Ramen stand. Naruto sat at a bar stool wondering if they would remember him. "Hey old man! I need ten bowls of ramen!" Naruto shouted over the counter to the father daughter duo. 'TEN BOWLS! It must be Naruto!' They both thought instantly. Ayame turned around to see a tall handsome blond sitting at the counter. "Naruto? Is that you?" she asked moving towards him. Naruto just nodded to her and started breaking his chopsticks. "When did you get so handsome?" she asked with a light blush on her face.

"You mean I wasn't handsome before?" Naruto asked jokingly. "No no no! Thats not what I meant! I meant when did you get so sexy!?" she asked without thinking and then quickly covered her mouth. Naruto started laughing. This was better than he thought it was going to be. Ayame slowly moved back towards the kitchen with a dark red face and completely embarrassed.

"Its okay Ayame, I'm just messing with you." Naruto told her trying to get her to talk to him without success. Naruto chatted with Ayame's father for a bit and scarfed down his 10 bowls. After Naruto finished he went on his way to the hokage tower to meet Tsunade before dinner tonight. He already knew what he was going to ask her for and was pretty sure she would accept. Stopping on the way to the tower he stopped and bought a simple black T-shirt with Konoha's symbol on it before running off to the tower.

* * *

*Little While Later At Hokage Tower*

Naruto walked into the tower and stopped at Shizune's desk outside of Tsunade's office. "Hey, I'm here to see granny. Is she in right now?" Naruto asked staring down at her. Shizune's head snapped up from her paperwork to see Naruto. "Naruto! You're back home! You know I've missed having my little brother around." she said as they hugged. Ever since Naruto brought Shizune and Tsunade back to the hidden leaf Shizune has been like a older sister to him. "And I missed my older sister!" he replied. They chatted for a bit about his training and when they could go out and get dinner sometime before he went into Tsunade's office.

Naruto didn't bother knocking, he just opened the door and strolled in. "Hey granny! I'm home!" He yelled to her. Tsunade looked up from her work. Tsunade was so happy to finally have a distraction from the mountain of paperwork. "Yes I can see that. I've heard about your training. Tell me, did that pervert make you go to any brothels?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "Don't worry about me granny, you know I'm not the type of guy to do anything there. Doesn't mean that he didn't take me, but I didn't do anything." Naruto replied. Tsunade sighed a breath of relief. "Good, cause I really didn't need to deal with you coming back with a baby." Naruto just laughed at that.

"So how have things been while I've been gone?" Naruto asked moving into a seat in front of her desk. "Well its the same old thing. I have the annoying ass council to deal with. But we have completely recovered from when Orochimaru attacked 3 years ago. We lost a lot of supplies and a lot of buildings were destroyed but all repairs are done." she replied. "Well thats good. Well, there were actually a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about." Naruto told her. Tsunade raised an eyebrow to this waiting for him to continue. "I would like for an evaluation test so that you can raise my rank. I would also like new place to live." Naruto asked. "Well, I was already going to give you the test because of Jiraiya's recommendation. But as for a new place to live you need to talk to Shizune about it. Tell her I approve of a new place but she needs to help you find it." Naruto nodded as Tsunade pulled out a new sake bottle.

Tsunade poured herself a cup and sat the bottle on the edge of the desk. As she got her drink Naruto grabbed the sake bottle and chugged a few mouthfuls of it. Naruto wiped his mouth and set the bottle back to a wide eyed Tsunade. "Since when do you drink?" she asked. Naruto thought for a moment. "I started drinking like 3 months ago." he said. "Well, just remember to be careful of whose sake you drink." Naruto started to laugh at that. "Do you really think I'd risk my life for taking Anko's sake?" Naruto asked. Tsunade just shrugged.

Naruto got up to leave Tsunade's office to talk to Shizune. "Naruto in 2 day I want you at training ground 7, 8 am, for you test. Don't be late." Naruto turned back to Tsunade. "Oh yeah who am I fighting?" he asked as Tsunade's smile turned into a giant shit eating grin. "Your old sensei of course." Naruto shrugged not really caring. He grabbed Tsunade's sake and ran out the door before she could stop him. Tsunade sighed. "Damn it! Now I only have 1 bottle left!" she said to herself depressingly.

* * *

Naruto talked to Shizune and got her to agree to show him to the available houses and apartments tomorrow. After Naruto got Shizune to promise him her help her he set off for Yamanaka's Flower Shop. Occasionally drinking 'his' bottle of sake while walking down the street.

Walking down the street nobody really gave it a thought that Naruto was drinking because he had his head protector on. In Konoha, generally any ninja of any age are allowed to drink since they risk their life. However until they are of age they have to have their parent's signature on their ninja i.d. to buy alcohol. Lee is one of the very few cases that is not permitted alcohol to have alcohol ever.

Naruto saw all of his friends waiting outside of Yamanaka's Flower Shop. Naruto walked up to them and took a big drink out of the sake bottle finishing it off. Naruto now had a pretty good buzz going now. All of his friends were surprised to see him drinking and some of them were jealous because none of their parents would sign their cards. They all said hello and walked to a bar-b-q restaurant and they all piled around a table.

Naruto looked around to all of his friends. Ino and Tenten were on each side of him with Sakura and Hinata sitting on the end of their side. Across from them was Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Lee. Choji was sitting in the curved part of the both and Neji pulled up a chair to the side of the table. Naruto had drank another bottle on their way to the restaurant. He wasn't drunk yet but wasn't too good at keeping his hands to himself.

All of them found it pretty funny to see the drunken smile on Naruto's face. Naruto kept trying to play with Lee's eyebrows as if they were caterpillar which everyone thought was hilarious. They all talked about what has been going on in their lives and about Naruto's training. And when Naruto got his hands on a 3rd bottle of sake all of them were telling him how he was going to have a bad headache tomorrow. "You guys it doesn't matter! We're celebrating, I'm back home, so lets have some fun." Naruto said trying to get them off his back for a while. After he finished his bottle he had honestly thought for a while that Tenten was a panda.

"Tenten... wh-when did you become a panda?" They all couldn't help but laugh when they heard that. Naruto wouldn't stop pestering her about being a panda so she took the buns out and let her hair fall down. Naruto looked at her in disappointment. "Aww... you're not a panda any more... but you are pretty." Tenten blushed and thanked Naruto for the compliment when all the others were stunned that he had said that.

Everyone sat and talked for a while longer before people started to leave. Eventually it was down to just Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and a very drunk Naruto. The three girls we're blushing and laughing about how flirty Naruto is when he is drunk. After a little while Hinata and Tenten left and it was just Ino and Naruto. Naruto looked up a Ino with a serious look on his face. "I should probably get going and go to bed." Ino was a little disappointed that Naruto had to go but hugged him and said goodbye.

* * *

Ino had just gotten to her doorstep when she realised she left her keys in the shop. Turning around she went back to the store and got her keys. On her way back she was walking past an old tree went she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye. 'What the hell was that?' she thought walking over to see what it was. Walking up to the tree she found curled up Naruto trying to get some sleep. The flash had been the street light hitting his head band. She pushed the drunken Naruto to wake him up.

"Wha- whos there? Oh hi Ino. What can I help you with." he said while getting up the best he could. "What are you doing sleeping out here Naruto?" she asked thinking he has just passed out. "Oh.. since I just got back I don't have anywhere to live yet." he said while scratching the back of his head. "Naruto, you have lots of friends. Why didn't you ask to stay with one of us?" she asked confused. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want to be a burden to anyone. And its not a big deal, I got used to having to sleep outside when I was a little kid." he told her. Ino was surprised to hear this. "Naruto you're friends care about you, you're never a burden. You can come stay with me tonight." Naruto thanked her and they walked back to her apartment.

* * *

*Light Lemon*

Ino led Naruto into her apartment and Naruto looked around. Everything was really nice and clean. "Wow Ino, you have a really nice apartment." Naruto said slipping off his shoes and leaving them by the door. "Thanks, I just got it a couple of weeks ago." Naruto nodded seeing some unpacked boxes. "So, where is the couch?" he asked not seeing one in the living room. Ino led him into her bedroom and grabbed a pillow and the sheet off the bed and set them in the floor. "I don't have one yet. So you can sleep in the bed tonight since you're drunk." she said moving down to the floor. Naruto grabbed her and flopped her down on the bed. "No it's your bed. I'll take the floor." Naruto said stubbornly. Ino equally as stubborn wasn't going to except this. "No you're the guest. You sleep on the bed." she said getting up pushing him onto it. Naruto quickly grabbed her and pulled her down with him. "No its your bed." He said holding her to him. Ino was just about to yell back when she felt something poke her back. They both froze knowing what it was.

Naruto quickly pushed Ino off of him apologizing and jumped in the floor. Ino didn't say anything and just shut off the light and went to bed. Naruto drifted off to sleep pretty quickly, but Ino couldn't stop thinking about him. Looking over the bed she saw the bulge still in his pants. She shook Naruto trying to wake him up but he didn't move. She climbed out of bed moving to his side. She couldn't believe she was being such a pervert.

She slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down a bit. Seeing the bulge bigger in his boxers, she couldn't help but pull them down and gasp. She saw his giant hard erection. She lightly touched it guessing it was 9 to 10 inches. She couldn't believe how big it was. Then her thought went to what it would feel like inside of her. Blushing at the thought of that Ino quickly pull his clothes back up. She jumped up in bed. She slid her hand down her skirt and started to touch herself.

Ino couldn't believe how wet she was as she rubbed her fingers down her clit. She was so turned on by Naruto. All she could think of was him fucking her with that giant dick of his. Ino suddenly stopped. She couldn't believe that she was thinking of Naruto like that. But when another image of his erection popped into her mind she didn't care. She started fingering herself imagining it was Naruto fucking her. Sliding two fingers in and out she quietly moaned while wishing it was Naruto's cock pumping into her right now.

She started pumping faster and slid a hand up her shirt massaging a boob. She pinched the nipple and moaned loudly. As she started getting closer and closer she kept moving around more on the bed. Trying to find the perfect position she leaned off to the side and jammed her fingers in making her cum. Her pussy clamped down and soaked her thighs and she let out another loud moan.

Getting weak and not able to hold herself up any longer she fell off the side of the bed onto Naruto. Naruto woke up to Ino landing right on him. Naruto had no idea what was going on but it felt good. When she fell, his erection went straight between her legs resting warmly at her entrance. Naruto didn't know why all around his cock was getting wet until he realised Ino was on top of him. It then hit him where his manhood was resting at. He quickly apologized to Ino trying to convince her that he's not a pervert.

Ino couldn't believe that Naruto thought this was all his fault. She felt really bad that she was going to let him take the blame but she couldn't be embarrassed like that. "Naruto its okay, I know you're drunk. You wouldn't be like that if you weren't drunk." She said trying to not let her guilt make her feel bad. Naruto felt a little better and was going to apologize more but his drunk brain overpowered him. "I doubt it Ino. You're very beautiful. I'm like this from seeing that hot little body of yours." As soon as he said it Naruto covered his mouth in embarrassment. Ino sat there shocked at what he just said. "Well thank you Naruto." She said before leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. She then got up and got back in bed feeling terrible that she let Naruto take the blame. But her heart soared when she heard him compliment her. She was now wondering why she felt this way. 'Do I have feeling for him? I mean he is really nice. He would make a great boyfriend... maybe I'll give him a chance.' she thought to herself. Naruto couldn't believe he had said that. Sure he meant it but he wasn't supposed to say it. 'It's too bad Ino doesn't like me like that. We would probably make a good couple.' Naruto thought to himself before finally going to sleep.

* * *

*The Next Morning*

Ino awoke to amazing smells filling her nose. She stretched out wondering who was cooking in her kitchen. Then she remembered what happened last night. Getting up to go find Naruto she walked into the kitchen. She saw the table full of eggs, bacon, pancake, waffle, sausages, fruit, and a big pitcher of orange juice. Naruto was at the oven and pulled out fresh blueberry muffins. Ino couldn't believe all of this. Naruto cooked for her. Naruto sat the muffins on the table and turned to her.

"I'm sorry for what I did last night. So I made you breakfast." Naruto said quietly. Ino was so surprised by all of this but felt really guilty that he felt bad since it was actually her fault. "Thank you Naruto, it all looks very delicious." she said kissing him on the cheek and taking a seat. Naruto had a blush on his face and sat at the table across from her. Ino started tasting the food and then dropped her fork. Naruto looked up worried. "What is it not any good?" he asked. Ino quickly shook her head and said "No, its amazing. I didn't know you could cook so well." Naruto just gave her his foxy smile. "Well when you live alone all your life, you need to learn to cook eventually. Believe it or not I do eat more than ramen." Ino felt sad remembering that Naruto has always been alone. "Well, I'm sure you will get a girlfriend in no time with your cooking skills." she said laughingly.

After they were finished eating Naruto made the clones do the dishes. "Wow you cook and clean?" she said with a smile. "Yeah I just felt real bad about embarrassing you last night." he replied. "You know Naruto, I fell on top of you. So if I hadn't had fallen neither of us would have been embarrassed." hearing her say that made Naruto feel a lot better. "Okay. Well I've got to go meet Shizune for apartment hunting. So we're all good?" He asked still unsure. "We will be if you take me out for dinner tonight after you're done." she replied. "Okay then, I will see you tonight!" he said heading out the door. "Oh and Naruto. Dress casual but dress nice for our date tonight!" She yelled down the hallway closing the door. Naruto immediately slid to a stop. 'Did she just say date!?' Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

*Later With Shizune*

Naruto and Shizune were walking through the central part of Konoha. "Naruto I have found you a few places around here because it is where most people your age look at. All three of them are close to the major bars, stores, and the movie theater." Shizune informed him. Naruto nodded. They had walked around for a bit looking at the first two building. Both of them were pretty small and old. Naruto didn't like them much. But in the last one they came to was a newer four story building. "Now, I know you will want this one but you won't be able to afford it comfortably as a genin. If you were a jounin you could afford it easily. So thats why I showed you the first two." Naruto nodded. Jiraiya said he thinks that Naruto is stronger than most jounin. So all Naruto needed to do was take the test and prove himself.

Naruto and Shizune took the elevator up to the fourth floor. They opened the door and walked into the spacious apartment. "As you can see it is already furnished." Shizune told him. Walking in the door is the living room. The walls are all painted grey and the carpet is white. In the center of the living room facing the flat screen tv mounted on the wall. On the right hand and left hand side of the chair are black leather couches. "Wow, this is a really nice living room." Naruto said turning to the left heading to the kitchen.

All of the items in the kitchen are stainless steel. The fridge, dishwasher, oven, microwave, and sink are all stainless steel. The countertops are all black marble matching the black cabinets. Above the sink is an island overlooking the living room. Naruto walked out the other door to the dining room that connected back to the living room. A nice looking chandelier sat about the black table. Naruto pulled out one of the six chairs and looked at it. Everything looked very nice.

Walking back through the living room into the master bedroom, Naruto was blown away by the size of the bed. The bed was king size with a black wooden frame. The comforter set was a navy blue matching the wood. on the opposite wall of the master bedroom is another flat screen tv. Below the flat screen is a desk for if Naruto had any work to do. "Wow Shizune." Was all Naruto could say. He walked into the master bath and saw a nice big tub with jacuzzi settings. Next to the toilet was a shower. The shower was see through glass and had a nice rain head nozzle on it. "Shizune, this place must cost a fortune!" Naruto said taking everything in. Shizune shook her head yes. "Normally for a genin yes. And because I mentioned that it had SOMETHING to do with the hokage they immediately drop the price by quite a bit. If you make jounin rank you could easily afford this place." Naruto then realised that he needed to really beat up Kakashi. "So when can I move in?" Naruto asked. "Once you make jounin rank." Shizune smiled to him. They looked at things a little longer like the bathroom off the living room that Naruto had skipped. Then they decided to go get lunch.

Sitting down and eating Naruto decided that he should probably ask for help for tonight. "Hey, Shizune?" He asked while pushing his food around with a fork. "Yeah Naruto?" she asked wondering what was bothering him. "Um.. I was wondering if you can help me shop for clothes for my date tonight." he told her. Shizune squealed excited that her little brother got a date. "Of course I will. But first you gotta tell me who she is." Shizune was so happy for Naruto, 'Guess he asked out Sakura and she said yes!' she thought to herself. Naruto looked up at her with a smile. "I got a date with Ino." Shizune was shocked. "I-Ino? Not Sakura? Or Hinata?" She asked making sure she heard him right. "Yeah Ino. I stopped liking Sakura quite awhile ago. When I wasn't around her constantly it was easier to get over her. And as for Hinata... I've just found the whole stalking thing too creepy to actually date her." he told her. "Wait! You knew Hinata likes you!" She ask unbelieving. "Well yeah, you guys all thought I wasn't smart because that was just how I was acting." Now Shizune was even more shocked. "But Naruto, why would you play dumb?" she asked. Naruto kinda shrugged his shoulders. "Cause when I would act like a idiot they would teach me more things because they thought I didn't understand." he said simply. Shizune couldn't believe that Naruto purposely played dumb to learn more. Finding this out about her little brother made her understand him a bit more and feel a little sad. "Well lets get shopping." she said with a grin trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

*After Many Stores And Outfits*

Naruto was walking down the street with bags in his hands and went back to Ino's place. Naruto knocked on the door and waited for Ino. Ino opened the door and looked at Naruto. When she told him to look nice she thought he was going to ignored that. Standing in her doorway is Naruto wearing black leather shoes, brown khaki pants, a black t-shirt with the 1st hokage necklace above it and he was wearing a dark blue collared shirt over his black one.

"Wow Naruto, you look nice." She said still checking him out. "And you look very beautiful tonight." he replied. Ino was wearing a pink dress that clung to her body and stopped and mid thigh level. The shoulder and sleeves of the dress were black and she tied a black bow around the her stomach matching the dress perfectly. "Thanks Naruto." she said kissing him on the cheek. "What's with the bags though?" she asked. "Oh I bought myself some more clothes. I found an apartment. I can't get it until tomorrow though. So can I stay here for one more night?" he asked staring at her beautiful smile. "Of course you can. Now set the bags down and lets go." Naruto quickly set the bags down and walked out the door with her.

Ino slipped her hand into his as they walked outside. "So where are we going for dinner?" she asked staring into his deep blue eyes. Naruto told her it was a surprise as kept walking. When they walked passed Ichiraku's Ramen Ino was surprised. 'Wow, I really expected him to just take me for ramen.' she thought to herself. Naruto stopped in front of a sushi restaurant. "Naruto, this is one of the most expensive places in Konoha." she said stopping out front. "Yeah I know, lets go in." Naruto said pulling her along with him.

When they got to their table Naruto pulled her chair out and pushed her back in. Ino was really impressed at how he was being such a gentleman. They talked for a while getting to know each other and then the sushi arrived. "I've never had sushi before." Ino told him while trying to pick up a piece. Naruto laughed a big and grabbed her hand. He moved her and into the right position and showed her how to do it. "See you pick one up like this." He showed her and moved the piece to her mouth. Ino lightly blushed and ate the piece of sushi. "Wow, thats good. We should come here for our next date." she said smiling. "Oh so I already get a second date?" Naruto asked with a smile. "As long as you behave yourself for the rest of the night." she answered and then laughed.

"Wow. I'm stuffed." Ino said while Naruto finished his last piece. "Great, so do you want to go see a movie now?" Naruto asked starting to get up. "Sure sounds like fun." she answered. Naruto paid and they left and went to the movie theater. "So what movie do you want to see?" he asked looking up at all the options. 'Hmm... maybe I'll make this a test to see if he's willing to put up with me.' Ino thought to herself. "How about that new romance movie?" she asked waiting for his response. Naruto groaned inwardly. "Sure, I'll go buy the tickets." he said walking to the booth. Naruto got the some candies and soda as they went into their theater room. They sat their for 2 hours watching a romance movie. Naruto didn't care about the movie, he just watched Ino instead. He found it funny seeing her being a emotional rollercoaster. One minute she would be laughing and then the next she would be crying and he would hold her. When they got out of the movie Ino was very happy. She had a great night with Naruto.

* * *

They got back to her apartment and so they could go to bed. Naruto had his match with Kakashi tomorrow. Naruto and Ino changed into their pajamas and went into her room. Ino grabbed Naruto and quickly kissed him. "That was for showing me a good time tonight. Now you have a fight tomorrow so you get the bed." Ino told him. Naruto shook his head no. "Ino, I told you already, it's your bed so you're sleeping in it." He told her. Ino smiled like that was exactly what she wanted to hear. "Fine then, we're sharing the bed. And if you tell me no, I'm going to beat you." she said laughingly as she push Naruto onto the bed. "But Ino... we can't sleep in the same bed!" Naruto said loudly. "And why the hell not? You're not going to violate me in my sleep are you?" she asked laughing as Naruto shook his head no as hard as he could. "Of course not." she smiled at that. "Good, then there's no problems." she said turning off the light and climbing into the bed with him.

* * *

*Little Bit Of Lemon*

They were both laying on their back almost falling off of her small bed. "Naruto, if we cuddle, not only will we be warm but we won't fall off in the middle of the night." she told him. Slowly Naruto turned over and she moved into him so they were spooning. After laying there for a bit Ino kept moving. Every time she did her butt would slid against his crotch. "Ino, stop moving." he told her. "Sorry! It's just you're damn new shirt. It's so itchy against my back. Take it off." she said moving around some more. Naruto felt a stirring down below and quickly moved back and ripped off the shirt and threw it across the room. "There... now lets go to sleep." he said as he pulled her against his chest.

Ino kept lightly rubbing her butt against his lower regions, hoping to get an action out of him. Naruto shifted a little hoping it would die down. But it didn't in a few minutes he was a full mast poking her in the butt. Naruto was so embarrassed. Then Ino did the last thing he expected. She lifted up one legs and moved her and back and grabbed his manhood positioning him in between her legs and lowered her legs. She scooted back closer to him and said good night. Naruto could feel his shaft resting up against her entrance and then poking through the other side of her legs.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her pulling close to her. Ino loved her heat coming from him and the feeling between her legs. Ino started to get hot and wet between her legs. Naruto could feel around his cock getting hot and wet. 'So she is horny huh?' He thought to himself as he slowly started moving his lower body back and forth between her legs. He heard her moan and rubbed long and hard right up against her pussy. "Ohh... Naruto... keep doing that..." she said quietly. Naruto kept at it slowly getting faster and faster. He moved the hand that was under her and started massaging her left breast. 'Wow, she didn't wear a bra to bed.' Naruto thought to himself as his other hand slid up her shirt to massage the other breast. Ino kept moaning his name. Naruto knew they were both getting pretty close. He leaned in and started nibbling on her neck. This sent Ino into an orgasm. Her legs clamped down on his manhood making himself cum. After they both stopped cumming Naruto started back up again. Ino was surprised he was still hard. "Naru-Naruto... don't you want to just stick it inside of me?" she asked while he kept going. "Well of course I do. But I think we should wait a little while longer before we do that." Ino was happy that he was respecting her but was upset that she would have to wait.

It wasn't too longer before they both came again and Naruto's limp cock rested between her legs and they both started to drift to sleep. "I love you Ino." he whispered to her. "I love you too Naruto." she whispered back and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

*End Of Lemon*

* * *

*Next Morning*

Ino awoke to Naruto holding her and looking down at her while brushing the hair out of her face. "Good morning." He said and leaned in and kissed her. "Good morning." she replied with a smile. "So Ino, after last night... are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Naruto asked. Ino could tell he had been thinking about this for a while and she could hear the hope and love in his voice. "Of course it does." she said leaning in giving him another kiss.

"Now, lets go take a shower. And no funny business mister!" she said with a smile. "We have to be to training ground 7 in an hour." Naruto jumped out of bed when she said that. They took a shower together helping wash each other and feel each other. When they got done they got dressed and grabbed muffins and ran out the door.

* * *

*At Training Ground 7*

Naruto stood before Kakashi as the last of the ninja who weren't bust gathered. Tsunade took bets against genin, chuunin, and jounin. Everybody but Tsunade and Ino we're betting on Kakashi. 'You can do it Naruto! I believe in you!' Ino thought to herself. Once all the bets were taken Tsunade said the only rule: No death blows, but anything else goes and the match started.

All of Naruto's friends whispered to each other as Naruto and Kakashi stood there staring at each other. "Kakashi, don't expect me to go easy on you!" Naruto shouted to him. "I wouldn't want you to." Kakashi responded. And with that they leaped at each other with kunai drawn with their blades hitting each other.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

So the match begin! This chapter was pretty long. Naruto and Ino's relationship makes some progress in the next chapter. If there are any lemons in that one though they will be exactly like this one unless its a different couple.  
Thanks for reading. Remember to leave a review.


End file.
